coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9604 (5th November 2018)
Plot The Underworld staff are surprised, and Carla annoyed, when Nick announces that he is the new part-owner of the business. Sally rings Sophie and confesses she feels powerless while she is incarcerated. Tim is hungover after the football and darts. Sophie takes him to task for living it up while her mum is in jail. Toyah warns Leanne about getting involved with Nick, saying he’s untrustworthy. Carla questions Nick’s motives. He tells her he’s a step-up from Peter as a business partner and doesn’t believe her protestations that she was getting on fine with him. Johnny plans to take Kate out for lunch but Jenny puts him off, not wanting to spoil her surprise proposal to Rana. Michelle thinks Carla is well-rid of Peter. Carla asks Peter to back out of the deal, saying they make a good team, but he refuses. Sally is impressed with the yoga routine practiced by fellow inmate Jodie Sheppard and stands up for her when an officer tells her to stop. Dev invites Gina to dinner, convinced there’s still a spark between them. Peter tells Adam he’s planning to buy the snooker hall. Imran confesses to Toyah that he regrets taking on Duncan Radfield’s case. She then overhears Johnny telling a surprised Peter that Carla wanted them to be more than business partners and he blew it by letting Nick buy the partnership. Sally calls a meeting of the dubious prisoners about applying to the governor for recreational classes. Despite themselves, they’re impressed. Rana turns up in the Rovers saying her ship arrived early. She wonders where Kate has got to. With the ring in her hand, Kate rings Jenny in a panic from the docks. Jenny tells her not to worry and to return quickly. Meanwhile, Rana is asking Johnny for permission to propose to his daughter. They keep the news from Jenny. Carla is annoyed when she finds a smug Gail celebrating with Nick in the factory office. She hears the money has gone through and threatens to consult her solicitor. Toyah tells Leanne what she overheard. Tim, Gina and Sophie visit Sally. Hearing news of the protest, Gina bickers with her sister saying she’s not helping Tim cope with her absence. Sally tells her she’s finished with her. Leanne storms into the factory to confront Nick, furious that he’s in business with his ex-wife. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast *Jodie Sheppard - Laurie Delaney *Prison Officer - Tara Daniels *Prisoner 1 - Natasha Naomi Rea *Prisoner 2 - Sharma Walfall Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Norcross Prison - Corridor, communal area and visiting suite *Docks Notes *The scene at the docks was recorded in the car park of the MediaCity studios with the Manchester Ship Canal in the background. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne believes Nick to be a changed man; Sally stands up for the rights of her fellow inmates; Rana's early return thwarts Kate's plans; and Dev invites Gina for dinner, convinced there's still a spark between them. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,926,374 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes